User blog:Zepekinio25/Help for my full patch
Hi everyone^^, like you see in the title , i am creating a full patch, which is named Monster Girl Quest : Servant Of The Monster Lord. Thank a lot to Ginrikuzuma for helping me when i am stuck in the code. This full patch will have an reputation bar, multiple ending, and more to come if i think at new things, and if i am able to do it. I have already post a thread at the monster girl unlimited forum in wish to have some artists helping me, but for now, i have found only one who can do it for free, and he is doing his own project aside, so he cannot fully help me. Because this full patch is about monster girl quest, then i am puting a blog in the MGQ wiki too^^. I.THE STORY The story is about a young human, Nolwen louening , who is 14 years old and is still studying in what i call the 1st time line, which is simply, our world.One day, he have a dream where he find himself on a dark world, and where a woman start to talk about the time (CHOICES) . He then woke up and start to get ready for school, when he leave his house, he notice that all the people of his town, Paris, has disapeared, as he start to think he is still sleeping, a weird blue hole open in front of him . From that point, things that he couldn't even imagine start to hapen to him. You have to know that i cannot say a lot of things on this patch, because i would do a lot of spoil, thing that we all hate, but basically, Nolwen will travel to another dimenssion, (MGQ) and will fall in the monster lord castle, from that point, he will know an evolution of his rank, he will start from semen slave, to champion of the monster lord and if you make some good choice, monster lord ;) . II.THE MAIN CHARACTERS In this full patch, there will be quite a lot of main characters: - Alipheese Fateburn 1st : http://imageshack.us/a/img9/2603/6zn8.png <--- Her form will be justified in the full patch - Alipheese Fateburn 16th -The four heavenly knights - Dread Fateburn <--- Role explain at the end of this list - Nolwen Louening : http://imageshack.us/a/img585/3937/jpt2.png (generated, if i have some artits, will maybe change) - Arakon :http://imageshack.us/a/img843/1425/qllc.png <--- With the permission of MPKnaub92 Dread is an overpowered hero, everyone who as check him, who is used as an RP character, know that. So i have two ideas for him, but, for me both are good, so i will need your help to know which is better: -Dread is entirely in the story, he will have is own reputation bar, and he will be at his full powers. BUT he will only fight extremely powerful enemy like queen classe monster, unfused with whatever energy. - Dread has been created inside Nolwen mind, he imaginated him, and can be sumoned by nolwen in the fight, but he will be at the same power level of Nolwen and He will not be part of the story. III.MECHANISMS (planed for now) - General reputation bar, will change how the 3 species (human, monsters and angels) will see you. - Personal reputation bar, will change how a main character will see you - Love bar, will change if a main character love you - Pervert bar, will be about how the character see your perversion - Ero-fight, will be about sexual fight. - Nolwen secret power <--- Discovered with the story Like you see i have a pretty good idea of what to do, the only thing that i need, is artists ><, i have a lot of ideas and some really hot characters, but i have only one artist, who cannot fully help me, on the MGU forum, so i am asking here too, if some artists which to help me, for free, because i can't pay anyone, sorry... So if you wish to help me, just say it on the comments, i am now putting all the things i could ask in general: IV: GRAPHICS FOR THE GAME 1.Makings CGs for a character: In the mod, there will be rape scenes of monster girl who don't exist in the game, and upgrade of some, in this case, it will turn like that: A: I post here the character who need sex CGs , example: http://imageshack.us/a/img202/4873/j8p7.png B: I said what i want on this character, example: Blow job scene, mount scene , etc.... From here, there will be little character who will just need one or maybe two sex scene, and big one (like main character) who will need lot of sex scene, like all the basic: tit fuck, blow job, mount , *monster part* job. Also, i will understand if you want to do less ^^ i'm not imposing it lol^^ 2.Completing a character: In the mod, their will be new monsters girls taken from here or another place, but sometimes, there isn't all the body on the image, in this case, here is what i would ask: A: I will put the character here, example : http://img41.imageshack.us/img41/5889/y409.jpg B: I will said what's missing for the game, like in this one, the tail Also, there will be a few case like this one, you will not make something really difficult, like this one, every time, i will have people like cut at the legs or at the top of something. 3.Complete a sex scene Sometimes, i will found CGs but i will not have all the sex scene, from here, i will ask that: A: I will put the CG here, example : http://img542.imageshack.us/img542/6606/mjs2.jpg B:I will say what's missing in it, like the cum version, the no cum version, the cum shot, etc... 4.Modify a CG Some times, i will found a CG that could be great, but that wouldn't work because there is something wrong in it for the game, in this case, i will ask: A: I will put the CG here, example: (this pic has been deleted , in it, there were an black and white CG) B: I will said what's wrong with it, like no colors. 5.Create a character Very rare but i could ask you to create a character, to help me in the game, if i would do that, i would ask: A: To make a men or a girl, example : Dread B: To create the body and the armor C: To make the pose D: To make the weapon and maybe the gear E: To create different expressions Note that this sort of thing could be used very very rarely, like, for now, there is only one that i would need, but it will befor a future project, after i end this one, and one that could be good, but if you don't want to make him, then it don't kill the game. This is all i could ask to the one who which to help me, but, if i am not able to have some artists, then i will do an non-hentail full patch...Like Ginrikuzuma. I will only use hentai when it's really needed... (for story purpose) and for now, the only place when it's really needed , is in the introduction, at the begining of the full patch. And finally, note that i am french, so i could have done some spell errors here, BUT, i know peoples who will be able to correct a lot of errors in my patch, so don't worry^^ Category:Blog posts